Harry Potter - The Master
by acekemp
Summary: Response to DZ2's Out of this World challenge. After a mysterious package is left at Number 4 during Marge's visit, the fate of both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds is changed forever. And the man with the blue box is not far behind.


**Harry Potter – The Master**

Response to DZ2's Out of This World Challenge

Plot: Harry always believed that he was a normal human wizard, but the truth is further away than that: he's not even from this planet!

Rules: Harry must either be in/approaching 3rd, 4th, 5th or 6th year when he discovers this

The world he comes from has some sort of ability that evolved/adapted to be recognised in Harry's world as magic

Though he is not Earth-human, Harry can pass for being human

Non-Horcrux Harry

Lily and/or James must either be one of/both his alien parents OR they are NOT his parents and adopted him

One trusted friend of the Potters must know the truth and tell Harry the story

Within the Potter Vault, there must be some remnant of Harry's homeworld e.g. a weapon, journal, treasure etc.

Harry must return to his world through actual/hologram/spiritual means at least once

Guidelines: Crossovers e.g. Smallville/Superman, Transformers, Daniel X, Doctor Who etc.

Powerful Harry Yes

Noble/Royal Harry

Harry's power as an alien allowed him to 'assimilate' magic and gain a magical core Yes

Much like another fandom, Harry was sent to Earth for a chance to live

Harry's 'alien' power is seen as Dark Magic Yes

As a twist, Harry was sent there not for safety or sanctuary, but to conquer/rule the human world Sort of

Slash

Slaves Yes

Others from Harry's world come to/live on Earth Yes

To hide his alien side, Harry adapts to another magical race's looks e.g. elf, vampire, fae etc.

Tom or Dumbledore discover the other species and seek their alliance, which seeks Harry's Yes

Forbidden: Harry ignoring his alien legacy

BOTH Lily and James coming from Harry's homeworld - if you go with the option

Horcrux Harry

Harry unable to become/remain human

Other than that, it's up to you

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

Number 4 Privet Drive was a quiet place for about nine months of the year. The family that lived there. the Dursleys, were seen as a respectable family. Their son Dudley, was a true gentleman, and was known for being a friendly person, if a bit rough. The only problem was the three months of the year in which their ruffian of a nephew came home. Harry Potter was the opposite of the Dursleys, at least as far as the people around Little Whinging were concerned. He was going to St Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Boys. No one liked it when he came for the summer, as things always seemed to go wrong for the family. Little did the people know, that their trouble with Harry was only just beginning.

Harry was furious as he closed the door to his bedroom, remembering at the last minute not to slam it shut. Aunt Marge was coming to stay, and that only meant trouble. Whenever Marge came to stay, it came along with constant derogation of his parents, and insults sent towards himself, not to mention her dog Ripper. If that wasn't bad enough, he had only been told of her visit now, and she would be here tonight. Sighing, he sat back on his bed, and flunked his head down.

A few hours later, Harry was in the kitchen, cooking. One of his many chores, and if he admitted it, something he rather enjoyed doing. However, he didn't enjoy it, whilst his parents were getting bad-mouthed in the next room. "Hurry up boy, we're hungry over here!" Vernon shouted towards him.

"Coming Uncle." Harry said back. As he picked up the plates, he heard a loud thump. Harry faintly heard his uncle's voice.

"So sorry Aunt Marge, some birds are quite mad. Why don't you take Ripper for a quick walk, and then we will go out." Harry gulped. That did not sound good. As he watched Aunt Marge walk out with her dog, Vernon had moved up on him very quickly. "Is this some joke boy? Making a bloody owl fly into the dining room with a package? Take it, and get out of my sight. And you can forget your damn form." Vernon said, leaving him alone. He supposed he was fortunate. However, he probably wouldn't be for long. As soon as Marge left, he would be in for a world of pain. He placed the plates back down, and walked into the dining room. On the table was indeed an owl, with a piece of paper, and fob watch attached to the desk. He picked them up, and guided the owl to the open porch door. As it flew away, he read the piece of paper.

_Open the watch._

Harry frowned at it. It was very vague, and didn't really tell him much at all. First, he had to leave before Marge left, and that was anytime in the next couple of days. This was probably the best opportunity he would get. As the others left in the car, Harry took his chance. He ran upstairs, grabbed his wand, and let Hedwig out of her cage. "Fly to the Leakey Cauldron." He told her. She gave a small hoot, before flying downstairs, and out the back door. Moving back downstairs, Harry broke open the lock on the cupboard, taking out his trunk with all his things still in it. Picking it up, along with the fob watch, he opened the door, and left number 4.

One very uncomfortable first experience of the Knight Bus later, Harry was standing outside the Leakey Cauldron. Walking in, he immediately saw Tom, the barman. "Hey Tom." Harry said, moving his things to the bar.

"'Allo Mr Potter, and 'ow can I 'elp you today?" Tom asked, whispering to him.

"I need a room please Tom, just for tonight."

"Sure thing Mr Potter. I'll let you pay tomorrow. Room nine."

"Thanks." Harry said, before moving towards the stairs. After getting his things in his room, he opened the window for Hedwig, and sat on the bed. He took the watch out of his pocket, and fiddled with it, turning it around in his hand. Shrugging his shoulders, he opened it, and the whole world changed for him.


End file.
